The life of Rainbow
by Pokemon2752
Summary: Rainbow is a digimon but her kind of digimon is special they can disguise themselves as humans, they are living and can bleed, they are based on animals, hybrids and mythical creature. this is a story you can never forget if you enjoy make-up digimon. On hiatus. Rewriting chapter 1 and 2
1. The main character, Rainbow

-Prologue -

Disclaimer:I do not own digimon but ALL of the digimon in this story I owned unless

I say so. So let's start with a prologue.

By the way this is my first fanfic so give me some review to improve my fanfic J

By the way the digimon here can disguise as human.

-Prologue-

My name is Rainbow. I'm a RainbowPhoenixmon (use common sense and you will know what that is). I was born during the beginning of the galaxy (ok I know this is weird but this story is fill with weird stuff). I had so much power till I do not know what to use them for so I created several planets and a few lifes and give them the ability to reproduce and die. But never would I thought they would change overtime but they did. You are about to listen to my life. The life of a rainbowphoenixmon, the life of Rainbow.

* * *

Hopefully you enjoy the prologue looked forward to more. If you wondered about what Rainbow can do

And want to know more about here wait for more chapters.


	2. The life of a golden dragon

_hey guys hope you like the chapter is gonna be a bit long as well I want it to be long :P. In this chapter and the other chapter Rainbow is gonna be a Golden dragon with two sharp fangs like a sabre-tooth cat but stronger and bigger, I'm gonna give a better description later on. You will also find out about her life before this happened in a later episode As she kind of have memory lose.:P I started at this part as I wanted the rest of her life to be a mystery for now and this Is not a flashback. As she spend a lot if time in the pack, she forgot about the previous part of her life and only remembered from this part onwards. Then she will slowly remember her past before this. In her dream and her friends. She will make friends later on. By the way she only remember she make a promise to not kill the humans but forgot who she made the promise to. After that Ashe will break her promise until another character come._

_ -The life of a golden dragon-_

I was sleeping peacefully in the cold weather with the others dragon, my dragon form is known as Goldenserpentdramon (dra is short for dragon),when I suddenly heard something. I was pretty mad since no digimon that disturb my sleep would escape me. When I opened my eyes I saw it was one of our group members trying to eat the food we caught this morning.

Since, she was just a junior I decided to let her go but then suddenly I heard a loud roar. It seems like another kind of serpentdramon is hunting, there is actually six kind but everyone thought that the three early serpentdramon died so the last three is Pearlwhiteserpentdramon, BlackdarknessSerpentdramon and Goldenserpentdramon but of course they never thought I would be an early Goldenserpentdramon. This is the time when they still populated the world, about 35 billion years ago. But now I'm the only one left nut forget about the now, for now I'm gonna talk about the past me and how I make my friends.

Anyway, where did I stop? So when I heard that roar, I roar back to warn them I'm here. That roar is to know whether there is any predator that is hungry. Oh boy, was I hungry. That's when I heard Bullmon growling and Pearlwhiteserpentdramon roaring, they sure were loud. They even woke the alpha up, I tell if I wanted to be alpha and the pack alpha won't let me, I will break both their necks. But I have no interest in leading so I did not killed them ... Yet

The male alphas' name is Truth and the female is Fate. Both of them hated getting woken up so they told the whole pack to wake up and went to where the Pearlwhiteserpentdramon pack was. Then we started fighting, I managed to bite one on the neck but did not managed to kill it. Before anyone got hurt they ran away.

By the time, we went back, it was already morning. But of course being the sleepy head my pack is, they fell asleep once they reach the den, even the alpha. When their child was asking for food they ignored them! But I can't ignored them when they stared at me with those cute little eyes of theirs so I decided to go hunt for them.I followed the scent of the bullmon, once I reached where they were I let out a roar to see if there are any predator. I heard a roar back but decided that it does not matter (because the roar belong to those Pearlwhiteserpentdramon). All the bullmon except one, which was a young one ran. I crept up right behind a bush in front of it. Then I launch, I grab the young bullmon's head and body and bit down hard on it's neck, just like that the that bullmon life is over.

But oh boy, once I get back I know I was in for a scolding. But back then I did not know so I just went back to the den with then food. When I got back everyone was staring at the food in my mouth, WIDE-EYED. If you wondered why they stared at me, it's because I never killed anything thing when they were hunting. They tried to get the food, but I growled at them And dropped the food in front of the young dragon. They stared at it for a while before eating. The others in the group as they have no food, went out to hunt while the alpha stayed back to look after their children.

I did not know that this is the last time we would hunt together. Later that night, We heard gunshot (of course human if you are wondering how they get so far in time is because they found a time machine) , we did not know what happened but we knew that we must run immediately. I saw the alpha female separating from the group away from her child, of course every female alpha cares more about themselves then anyone else. I decided to follow her, and leave the pack behind as I thought they will be able to take care of themselves and the young dragons. Maybe I should not have gone after Fate ( female alpha), as I did know that this will be the last time I see the pack as a whole with only 3 members surviving(1 young adult and 2 of Fate sons) excluding me. Well back to the story.

I followed Fate, I saw her a few metres away drinking water calmly when our pack is getting hunted.

i slowly walked up to her and said :"don't you care about your, our pack?"

She answered what I thought she would answer:"no, I'm still young I have a long life to live. Who cares about new borns that is so young and don't know how to survive? I would not even risked my life for them!"

Once, I heard that roar from Truth, I knew I follows mistake following her here, I should have stayed with the pack.

_what is happening with the pack _

Truth and the others in the pack had ran as fast as they could, when they heard one of their pack mate went crashing down. Of course, they knew who done it, the humans who were rumored to come from a different time. Then A bullet shot through goal dragon next to him. He knew then resistance were futile but he had to protect his offspring so turned art around to faced the human.

He put up a fierced fight with the human when suddenly more came and shot him. Then he fell to the ground, that is when he saw a dragon child, a different kind from him standing next to him. Knowing that he might die, he told the child to help him take care of his offspring. Before he heard a loud cry from Fate his mate and finally he breath his latest breath.

_Future(person/dragon)_

She can't believe it one second she was with her friends playing, then she heard a radar and follow it. She did not know that she would see something sickening, she saw a bunch of Human and a lot of dead goldenserpentdramon. She stared wide-eyed when suddenly one of the golden dragon landed in front of her badly injured and told her to take care of his offspring.

_Rainbow_

I ran as fast as I could to where my pack was, hoping I was not too late that was when I reached the edge of the forest, I rushed in and hid behind a bush. I saw some humans and saw them shooting the newest member of the pack, Cloud (not counting the young baby dragon) laying on the ground with the baby dragon on her back. Blood was everywhere, even if you try to get rid of the smell of blood it is harder then you think. When I saw the human shot Cloud, that was when I snapped and ran towards the human mouth opened then I snapped it shut. If you are wondering what just happened I killed a human. once their leader was dead, they just stood there for a few second wondering what happen before they started running away.

_Future_

She thought that looking at the human killing the golden dragon was the worst but was she wrong. She just saw a golden dragon crunching a human in half. Then she felt a tap on her shoulder, she jumped up and turned. Luckily it was just her father.

She said dad:"you scared me, you should have told more you are here."

dad said :"sorry my little dragon, what are you looking at?"

"A pack of goldenserpentdramon."

"What!? Are you ok?"

"yeah, I'm all right but the goldenserpentdramon are not alright."

"What do you mean?"

"Look, over there."

_Future's father, Past_

He cannot believe it, first his girl disappeared suddenly then she suddenly started to talk about the goldenserpentdramon. Saying something about them dying, he decided to sneak a peek at where my daughter pointed to.

What he saw shock me, its like a slaughter. There on the ground a lot dead goldenserpentdramon. he never saw anything like this before. Never in his life. That's when he heard this loud roar. A goldenserpentdramon came out of nowhere and got between the young dragons and protected them from the bullets. He was surprised by that dragons behavior as this is something none of the others of its kind will do. That's when he suddenly heard this roar as the young golden dragon fell with the babies.

_rainbow_

I ran as fast as I could but within about 5 miles I already smelled the scent of blood. By then I already knew I was too little too late. But I wanted to see they'll the two month old dragons survive with at least an adult or young adult surviving. When I got closer to the den I hid behind a bush to see what will happened. That's when I saw that little pearlwhiteserpentdramon named, Light, that I saved from her stepmother's abuse a few months earlier by killing a bullmon for it.

I saw Light staring at something with eyes wide with horror. I decided to see what is going on and used my special ability (more then one, you will find out what they are) to see what happened. What I saw terrified me, humans killed my pack members with only the six young dragons and the newcomer, Flare laying motionless on the ground. Her breathing is the only thing that showed that she was alive.

Then, that human shot Flare a few more times. That's when I snapped and charged out trying to protect Flare.

_Past_

I can't even watch anymore that poor dragons is down and might not be able to survive. Unlikely I hope that the humans would leave it alone as its already down. I hope that another pack member is alive to save that young Dragon. Even though very little hope is left.

Then suddenly, a goldenserpentdramon burst out of nowhere and stand between the young dragon and baby drag trying to protect them. It was baring its fang at the human as if warning them if they dare make a move it will kill.

That was when the lead human hunter hold up his gun and tried to shoot the goldenserpentdramon but it move faster then I thought a goldenserpentdramon could move. When it reach the human it open its mouth and bit down on the human head faster then the speed of light and snapped the human's neck hard.

_Rainbow_

I can't believe it I killed a human after I promise not to kill any humans but I killed one of them. I'm in so much trouble now. I let go of the human and he dropped to the ground not moving an inch not even breathing that was when I knew he was dead.

Before I say anything to them I grabbed Flare and ran off to find a doctor to help her.

_Past_

he cant belive he just saw that, a goldenserpentdramon helped one of its own kind, in past time they thought that goldenserpentdramon would leave their pack to die if they got badly injured. The human that he made friends with just came a few min ago and was just as surprise.

Thats when both human and Past find out that not everything they think about creatures are always right.

-end-

will continue sorry about that cliffhanger I need tot post sooner or later and if I don't you guys might get mad. And also tell me any any way I can improve my story


	3. Saving a life

_So time to continue this chapter will be about how Rainbow saved the young and baby dragon. If you want to find out more, read._

__A_ _life_ _in_ _danger__

_Rainbow_

I run towards the city as fast as my legs could carry me. I need to get to a clinic, a hospital or even a human doctor. I can't let them die, I just can't, if they die I will be the only goldenserpentdramon left. I can't let that happen

Only I can save them, all the other pack members are dead. I can't let them down after they tried to protect Flare and the six baby dragons, I just can't. I would let them down if Flare and the baby dragons die. I am about six meters away from the town. If I can reach there in time they will not die.

_past_

I flew as fast as I could back to the town where my lab and house is With Future and my human friend known as Gul. I was flying back as I knew where the goldenserpentdramon was going. It was going to me and my daughter hometown. I do not know what the goldenserpentdramon want but I was not gonna let it hurt anyone or Gul. As soon as I touched ground I told everyone including my wife to stay in the house .

I did not know how far away the goldenserpentdramon was I just knew that I reached his hometown fast enough to protect Gul , Gul's friend, doctor ken and my neighbors.

_Rainbow_

I'm getting more tired by the second but I did not want my, no, my pack's last hope to die. I'm gonna reach the town even if that is the last thing I do. Just a few feet left, I know that if someone from the village saw me they would freak out but I don't even have enough time to transform. If I digivolve it might cause Flare and the babies to die.

I can't let that happen. when I step into the town I Was greeted by silence. Believe it or not I was actually glad that no one is outside as I would surely freak them out. What I did not know was that someone told them to go in. That is when I saw a guy dragon attacking me, when I snapped back to reality I was back on the road. THat is one of my special abilities. The ability to see he future and the past, what I saw was the future.

I know that if I keep moving on that might happen but I decided to go and continue on the road.

_Past_

I saw the goldenserpentdramon getting closer to my wife, son, daughter, my friends and their children. I was not sure what the goldenserpentdramon want but if it want to hurt my family and friends I will kill.

_Rainbow_

I saw a black dragon few a lot more digimon behind him, then I notice that he seem tense knowing that if I move he might attack, I just stared at him. I growled when I saw him moving towards me. He growled back.

He said" what do you want with us?"

Why would I be so stupid as to tell him the reason, I'm not such an idiot that they can directly get the answer out of me. When I suddenly feel Flare moving in pain and bleeding badly, I knew I had to act fast before she bleed to death. I roared at them, trying to scare them just a little but there is no such luck.

He just roared back asking again but this time menacingly " what do you want with my friends, my daughter and son?"

Not understanding what he meant I just keep quiet. Before i know what is going on, he came charging at me. i tried to get away but he managed to nipped my neck. I decided then and there that if I want to help Flare. I must fight past him.

i rushed forward and opened my mouth wide and tried to bit him. He was lucky I did not want to hurt anyone right now so I let go of his snout and ran past him while I got a chance. He tried to bite my tail but miss. I ran as fast as I can determine to saved Flare from death.

_Past_

The goldenserpentdramon actually go away, I was surprise but take my chance, then I remember that the doctor is still in his house as he refuse to move away from it as he wanted to save more people. I was so mad right now at the doctor for not leaving his clinic or you could call it house.

The doctor sure is stupid, if he can't live how can he save people.

_Rainbow_

I look around there is no way these could be where a doctor live, it look like a haunted house not a house with people and patient living In it. Well the world is full of surprises I guess. Not only that it seem like his hospital is much more well taken care of instead of the house.

That's when spotted who I need, Dr Ken. Dr Ken backed away once he saw me. I growl warning him if he make any attempts to run I will kill him. As if knowing what I mean he stop moving. I took flare with the six baby dragon off my back and put them in front of the doctor.

He seem surprised by that move before walking forward to check on them. Knowing I might scare some of the doctors patient I try to leave but before I can, he suddenly asked "Why are you leaving? You did not do anything to anyone. I think you are kind for bringing them to me to save them even though your Life might be in danger."

_Past_

My small neighbour group follow the goldenserpentdramon, then suddenly I heard the doctor saying why are you leaving? You did not do anything to anyone. I think you are kind for bringing them to me to save them even though your life might be in danger. What is the doctor saying and talking to?

I peek out and saw the doctor talking to a goldeserpentdramon with another 7 on his feet. Surprise, I decided to continue to listen that was until the goldenserpentdramon went away leaving the 7 goldenserpentdramon near him. Dr Ken went and put down in the patient room while Past and Dr Ken went to find that goldenserpentdramon.

_Rainbow_

I can't believe that I left Flare and the babies behind, but only the doctor can help them. I can't. Even if I try, nothing I do is ever right. But then I remember something that someone said a long time ago "If you don't try you would never know what you do is right or wrong if it can help or not" But I just forgot what he is called... Wait isn't it they? I just can't seem to remember. After I fought an enemy, I managed to gain myself an amnesia and forgot everything that happen before I join the pack. I can't even remember my enemy from my friends.

Suddenly, I heard hooves stomping on the ground before I can react I felt a sharp pain in my tibia (shin bone from the leg of course). When I looked down I saw a bullmon, I was obviously not please and the pain was so overwhelming that I have to limp so wait for it... wait for it ok, ok, ok ...so I bit down on its neck HARD. Just like that it was dead.

When the other bullmons saw what happen to their team mate they immediate run up the hills. That was when I wondered why they came stomping in. I turn and saw the reason, pearlwhiteserpentdramon they were running after their meal afer all of them escape when they roar. Man, and I thought that the alpha female was bad at hunting, someone comes out worse. When I tried walking away the pain in my left leg, make me limp. It sure hurts, thanks to those pearlwhiteserpentdramon trying to hunt failure. So I went to the cave in the mountain where my pack once live.

Feeling tired, I fell asleep.

_Past_

I saw what happened to the goldenserpentdramon, getting stabbed by the Bullmon, sure caused it a lot it might not be able to hunt for a few weeks. So it started walking off into the cave where it's pack use to live and rested

Dr Ken was beside me, saying he wanted to help the goldenserpentdramon so I told him to stay there as I went near it to look at the collar on it's neck. As I wanted to know what it's name was, that was when I noticed a rainbow bracelet (link to picture art/Rainbow-Charm-Bracelet-8-158064253) around its left hand. Surprised knowing that I won't see it on another dragon, it might have came in contact with a human or something.

I tried lifting the collar tag high enough so i can read the name without waking it up of course, then i saw Future beside Dr Ken looking at me as though telling me to be ..., I saw the dragons eyes snap open, uh oh i thought.

_Rainbow_

What was that guy doing?! HE WAS SO CLOSE TO ME! I HATE DIGIMON WHO LIKE HUMANS GET NEAR ME!Once,I felt something lifting my collar, my eyes snap open and saw a digimon in human form. Feeling threatened, I growl at him hopin to scare him away.

He just stand there shock, that was when I though I had enough and roared at him. I watch him scurry off, tripping and stumbling along the way. The danger was gone I stay awake for a little while before falling asleep.

_Past_

Man was that scary, the goldenserpentdramon woke up before I could see its Name the only thing I know was that its name starts with rain... When I got back Dr Ken asked "Are you ok? Are you hurt? Do you know it's name?"

"Wow! Dr Ken you are sure enthusiastic about knowing its name? Are you in love with it?"Dr ken kept silent obviously surprised I asked that question.

_Ken_

OMG! Did that he just said and asked that I heard Gul and Future snickered behind Me. Man was I pissed off at him. Luckily the villagers ain't here or I would have killed him. Since I was so mad I said or maybe you can say asked "What did you just say PAAASSSTTTT!?" Obviously, I'm mad.

He just started laughing his head off. So I stomp off back to where the injured goldenserpentdramon was to try and help them.

"Man doing surgery on a goldenserpentdramon is harder then I thought!" But I still managed to help them.

_Rainbow_

That doctor sure was great. Can't believe he saved them. "I should say thanks by doing something for him" I said to myself. Maybe when the others are asleep I can do something to help him. Then, I heard a jingle on my left wrist I look down and saw the bracelet that someone give to me but I forgot who.

"Maybe helping a human will give me back some of my memories?" Then I saw Flare and the six goldenserpentdramon playing with injured human kids two to be exact. They were so happy. I guess a monster ain't meant to have happiness such as myself.

So I step back into the huge bush and watch them play the whole afternoon. Bet it's a great waste of my time but I have nothing better to do. And I still have some of my left overs from a hunt two days ago to eat from.

_Flare_

Man was I glad the humans save me and my packs hope but I wonder who got me here. I mean after all the humans can't have just saw me hurt and carry me to safety so it might be another goldenserpentdramon from our pack. But ain't all of them dead.

Nevermind that so to replay the humans I said to them the most stupidest thing ever, wanna hear it? Fine, I said " I shall protect you from danger as long as you are in this time. Stupid right?

Then, some kid came and ask us kindly "Can you guys play with us?" I wanted to say no but their adorable features make me say yes. I can't believe it are they just too adorable? So all of us just went outside and played all the game we can think off.

When we were playing tag I cant help but feel that we are getting watch, I look towards a bush and spot a golden tail, but the next second it was gone, weird, was it my imagination running wild.

_Rainbow_

At least, I managed to help Flare almost getting killed in the process. But mission accomplished, I save my packs hope at last. Feeling tired, I went to the den to rest reminding myself over and over again to wake up in the night to repay the doctor.

* * *

Hope you enjoy this part, sorry this part took longer to update but I was doing my schoolwork and mid year exam is coming so I'm studying. Hope you can forgive hand almost broke writing this part.


End file.
